1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card connector, more particularly to an electronic card connector with a limiting wall for limiting an electronic card obliquely inserted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electronic device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electronic card for increasing the storage of the device. An electronic card connector is used for connecting the electronic card to the electronic device. Electronic card connector in early stage just comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals for contacting with an electronic card, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing, and a part of the electronic card exposes to the outside of the connector for ejecting itself conveniently. Indeed, some electronic card connectors include a push-push type ejecting mechanism for pushing the electronic card into or out of the electronic card connectors, and a lock device for holding the electronic card in the connector and avoiding the electronic card from drawing out of the connector by mistake. The electronic card has a cutout at one side thereof for receiving the lock device to lock the electronic card into the electronic card connector.
The lock device is made of a piece of metal sheet. The ejecting mechanism has a slider which can moves along an insertion direction of the electronic card. The slider defines a slot opening at one side thereof The lock device has a retention portion retained in the slot and a spring arm extending sidewardly. The spring arm has a lock portion for locking electronic card. When the electronic card is inserted into the electronic card connector obliquely, the lock portion would be resisted and moves sidewardly, and when the users keep on inserting the electronic card obliquely, the lock portion would be distorted via resisting overly and can not lock the electronic card.
Hence, an improved electronic card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.